DESCRIPTION: (Principal Investigator's Abstract) The objective of this application is to investigate the feasibility of utilizing commercially available repetitively-pulsed CO 2 TEA laser technology for the precise, controlled debridement of burn eschar in the treatment of full thickness dermal burns. Preliminary investigations suggest that the narrow zone of thermally-coagulated tissue left by the CO 2 TEA laser could provide nearly optimum conditions for skin grafting. Phase I studies will involve animal experiments to assess the effectiveness of the TEA laser for debriding eschar from controlled full thickness dermal burns. Quantitative measurements will be made of the ablation rate as well as the extent of residual thermal damage found in the underlying tissue. Also investigated will be the utility of using fast, real-time photothermal radiometry as feedback guidance for determining when the necrotic/viable tissue interface has been reached. If successful this research would lead to the development of a significantly improved technique for the rapid, precise, and controlled debridement of burn eschar with minimal blood loss and damage to underlying viable tissue. The objective is to increase the success with which dermal and epidermal tissue can be grafted thereby lowering morbidity and mortality and improving cosmetic appearance.